If you only knew
by ShadowDagger89
Summary: Oh no! Meiko catches Kaito in bed with another woman, but not just any woman, but with Miku! How will this effect her and Kaito's relationship?  I don't OWN Vocaloid or it's characters. Just the plot.
1. Prologue

"Bakaito…" Meiko whispers as she stands in the doorway of Kaito's room. She can't believe what she's seeing. The man she loved in bed with another woman.

"Bakaito…" she said a little louder as her eyes began to tear up. Lighting began to clash outside, lighting the room to reveal the teal color hair sticking out from the covers.

"KAITO, YOU IDIOT!" Meiko screamed just as lighting lit the room. Kaito's eyes fluttered opened after hearing screaming. All Meiko could think about was the night before. What had happened and that it meant nothing. He didn't mean all those sweet words he said to her, which made her cry harder.

"Mei-chan?" Kaito asked sleepily. He hadn't noticed that Miku was snuggled up against him, wearing one of his shirts. It all happened so fast. As lighting lit the room, he saw Meiko's heartbroken face and the top of Miku's head next to him. "Mei-chan! It's not-"

"Save it for someone who cares!" Meiko screamed as she ran out the door. She didn't bother running to her room, no. She ran right out the house they lived in, out into the raging storm outside.

"Miku, why did you do that?" Kaito yelled at Miku, his face red with anger. He stormed out of his room and made his way to Meiko's. He knocked on her door. When hse didn't answer, he let himself in. "Mei-chan?" Not here… He looked all over the house for Meiko. When he saw the door wide open and the rain coming in, his heart sank into deep despair. She had left and he could only hope she returns.


	2. Chapter 1

5 Years Later

Meiko

Five years pasted since Meiko ran away from a life that seemed to be going great. Until the night her heart was broken in two. She hung her apron and grabbed her bag. She was leaving work at the café and was heading to the nearby park. She smiled at all the kids there. They all seemed so happy. She searched the playground until she saw a familiar site. To be honest, it hurt her to see him, but at the same time, it was the only thing she had left of her past life.

"Keito!" she yelled. She smiled as the little blue headed boy sprang up from his seat on the swing and ran to her. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around his little body. Keito did the same with a big smile.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed, nuzzling his head to her chest. "Mommy, can I have some Ice cream after dinner?"

Meiko smiled, holding the child for a moment before letting go and taking his hand. "Sure. All the ice cream you want." She couldn't help but giggle as the child leapt for the on the promise of Ice cream. She couldn't help but wonder if HE was like this as a child. The thought made her shuddered. Keito wasn't him. He was Keito and nothing could change that.

Once Meiko got the door opened, she took off her shoes and placed her bag by the door next to her shoes. She opened the café in the morning, so she knew she had to get dinner ready.

"Keito, why don't you watch TV while mommy cooks dinner," Meiko said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Okay mommy!" Keito said, smiling as he hopped up on the couch and turned the TV on his favorite show. She cooked their favorite meal. She smiled as she set down her and Keito's plate on the table. "Dinner's done.~" she sang. Keito's head popped up as he jumped down from the couch and skipped into the kitchen.

"Oh, smells yummy!" Keito said cheerfully. He climbed up I his seat and happily began eating.

Meiko smiled as she watched her whole world. "Keito, mommy has to work early in the morning. So Gumi will be watching you until I get off. This means no going to the park until mommy comes home, got it?" She smiled when Keito nodded his head, his mouth too full of food to say "Yes ma'am." Meiko smiled. "Don't eat so much! You'll choke before you get to the Ice cream!" She giggled when he smiled and then swallowed.

"I can have chcocolate, right?" Keito asked, getting another bite ready with his fork.

"Yes!" Meiko said smiling happily.

* * *

><p><span>Kaito<span>

Kaito just sat on the edge of his bed. His eyes were as lifeless as his body felt. He cried so much in the last few years that he felt like he couldn't muster up a single tear. Not anymore. He never let himself forget that night. How long ago was that? Five, almost six years? He lost track a long time ago. He kept seeing her hurt face. The tears she shed. He remembered how her voiced cracked when she sobbed. He didn't blame her for leaving and never coming back.

_ "How could you do that?" Katio remembered saying to Miku. "I'll never… forgive you for making her leave. Never!"_

He winced at the flashback. Meiko had been gone a week before that. The pain surprised him. He thought he became so numb he couldn't feel pain anymore. He looked into the direction of the window when he heard thunder. A storm was coming. How ironic.

"Just… like that… night…" he said. Even his voice sounded dead. He welcomed the upcoming storm. He decided a long time ago his punishment for hurting Meiko was to always remember that night she left, running out the house with tears running down her beautiful brown eyes into the harsh storm. He would never let himself forget. Not until Meiko would release him of his torment, and he doubt she ever would.

He let himself fall on the bed. That is all he ever did. Eat, sleep and think about his love, although he thought about Meiko more then he ate or slept. This in turn made him sick all the time now. He even forgot about ice cream.

He looked at the door when he heard a light tapping come from the door. _"Bakaito…"_ He didn't move, wondering if they would go away. _"Bakaito…"_ Another light tap and shifting of china. _"KAITO, YOU IDIOT!" _The flashback was so vivid that he shuddered as he stood in front of his door. He heard a light sigh and something being placed on the floor. Rin must have brought him some food.

'I might as well eat something,' he thought as he opened the door slowly. To his surprise, it wasn't Rin standing there. It was her twin, Len. Len smiled like he hoped Kaito would answer the door.

"Hey Kaito," he said happily. By this time, Kaito had picked up the tray and closed the door on Len. "Kaito wait! I need to tell you something!"

Kaito returned to his spot on the bed. He sighed as he looked at the meal. It was his favorite. He wondered what Meiko was doing as he stared at the food. Was she eating well?Did she find someone else? Was she happy even though he was miserable without her? He sighed as he put the tray of food on the desk. He wasn't hungry after all.

* * *

><p><span>Keito<span>

Keito sits up, being awoken by the thunder and lightning from outside. He stares at his window as flash upon flash and the thunder so loud that it shakes the whole apartment. This scares the small child as he climbs off his bed and runs to his mother's room. He didn't like that dark very much. He remembered that his mom turned on his nightlight before closing his door, but it was off when he woke up and ran out the door. He looked around the hall as he got to his mother's door. He heard groaning and whimpering. He couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Mommy?" he called out quietly, hoping the monster wouldn't hear him. "Mommy?" Still no answer. He quietly opened the door. The sounds got louder the more he opened the door. 'Oh no! The monster is going to get my mommy!' he thinks as runs inside. To his surprise, there was no monster, just his mother having a bad dream. "Mommy…"

"Kai…" he heard his mother say, whimpering. She was clinging to her pillow. This upsetted Keito. He didn't want to see his mother like this. "Kai…"

"Mommy," Keito said a little louder as the apartment began to shake again. This time, Meiko heard Keito's plea. He smiled as she sat up and yawned.

"Keito?" she asked groggily. "What's wrong sweetie? Did the storm scare you?" Keito nodded as his mother patted the bed. He smiled and climbed up next to her. He cuddled up against her, feeling a safer than he did alone. He frowned a bit as he placed his head on her pillow. It was wet, like she was crying in her sleep as well. He wanted to ask who this "Kai" person was, but he didn't want to make her sad again.

"You know I love you, right?" Keito smiled and nodded. "Yes mommy. I love you too."

"Meiko smiled. "Let's get some sleep, okay?"

Keito was already nestled in and half asleep before his mother spoke to him. He would have to ask about this "Kai" person in the morning.

The next morning, Keito stirred. The sun was out, he knew it. He sits up and rubs his eyes. What time was it? He looked up at the clock on the wall. He frowned, remembering that he still couldn't tell the time. He just climbed off the bed and headed into the living room. He frowned when he saw green hair on the other side of the couch. That meant his mother left while he was still sleeping. He quickly got over that and smiled.

"Good morning, Gumi!" he said cheerfully. He liked Gumi. She was nice, pretty and let him eat as much ice cream he wanted.

"Hi Keito!" she chimed back at him, turning to the direction of Keito's voice. "You look as chery as ever.~ You mother made you some pancakes. Would you like them now?"


	3. Chapter 2

Meiko

Meiko smiledas she served her last customer for the day. She couldn't believe how busy it was. She had never had so many people come in. She sighed as she glanced out the large window and sees a not so loving couple approach. The woman seemed to be mad at the man and the man had a red mark across his face, like she had slapped him. They reminded her of her past. She turned and made her way to the back room. She needed to hurry if she wanted to get home without making Gumi late for her shirt. She got a big surprise when she left the back room.

"Hey Mommy!" Keito said, sitting at a table. Gumi was talking to another waiter. Meiko smiled as she grabbed her son's hand and pulls him into a hug.

"Were you a good boy?" she asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yes Momma!" Keito sang happily. "Gumi made me this yummy pudding cup!" He smiled as he waved at Gumi. Gumi smiled and waved back as she stepped out form the back in her uniform.

"I thought I'd bring him along when I came in," Gumi said cheerfully. "You were running late. I guessed there were a lot of people."

Meiko nodded. "Yeah, it's been full all day." She smiled as she adjusted her bag strap and then grabbed Keito's hand again. "Well, off we go. Thanks Gumi." She turns and heads out of the door after seeing Gumi nod and smile.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Keito said, getting his mother's attention. "Can we go to the park?"

"Yeah," Meiko replied. She needed some time to unwind from working that long shift. As they enteder the park, Meiko went to sit on a bench in front of the swing set Keito liked. She got out her book she had been reading. She read a couple chapters as Keito played with the other children before she started hearing random fan girls screaming near the playground. She help but look up.

"Oh… my… god," one said screamed. "It's Len and Rin Kagamine!"

Meiko froze. 'No… It can't be…' she thought as she mindlessly dropped her book and made her way up the hill. It felt like each step took a thousand years to make, but she could finally see what was going on. A photo shoot. She saw the twin's loving stance towards each other, Miku being the Diva that she was, a few others she didn't know, but where was the last?

"Look!" a fan girl yelled. "Under the tree, is that Kaito?"

Meiko darted her head in the position that the girl was pointing in. She felt her heart melt when she saw him, but he looked different. She stared at him for what felt like a eternity. It was the first time she saw him in years. No, she saw him every day in their son. She couldn't help but get teary eyed when Kaito moved his head and look at the crowd. Their eyes met instantly. She didn't know what to do.

"Mommy?" She heard as she felt a light tug on her sleeve. She looked down, breaking the eye contact from Kaito.

"Lets go home."

* * *

><p><span>Kaito<span>

Kaito couldn't believe he let Len talk him into going to the photo shoot. Kaito hadn't had a single song in years. Not since Meiko disappeared. He sighed as he leaned up against the tree he was standing under, avoiding being seen by the fan girls on the hill.

"Still as sour as ever," he heard as he looked up.

"What do you want, Kiyoteru?" Kaito asked as he watched the twins act stupid in front of the camera.

"Just to say hi," Kiyoteru said as he takes out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I'm after the twins. I was thinking about going to the café over the hill afterwards. Wan-"

"No," Kaito said as he closed his eyes and sat down. He didn't say anything else as Kiyoteru shrugged and walked away.

He then heard his name being yelled from the hill. He glanced over to it and frowned. There was no way he was walking through that. That's when he saw her.

"Mei-chan…" he said quietly under his breath. She looked like she did all those years ago. He was afraid to look away, thinking she would disappear. The woman then looked down like a child was trying to get her attention.

"No… don't leave…" he said as the woman turned around. 'It's not her,' his mind argued. "Mei-chan… come back…" He got to his feet and started to walk towards the group of women. 'It's not her!' He shook his head, ignoring the voice. "I'm sorry… Mei-chan."

"Kaito, where are you going?" Rin asked as she sat down. She looked at him worried.

"Hey!" Len yelled at him jokingly. "Those sharks look hungry! Be careful if they bite you, Kaito!"

Kaito didn't say anything to them. He just kept going. The closer he got up the hill, the faster he walked. The faster he walked, the louder the fan girls got. He pushed through the fan girls and entered the playground. He sighed when all he found was a book on a bench in front of some swings.

"It…wasn't her." He said quietly as he turned around and headed back. He knew the others were looking at him as he passed by them. 'I told you so,' he heard the voice in his head say. He ignored it and the others. 'Now you've gone and made them worry.' He sat down under the tree he was under before. 'and you pushed yourself further into the darkness…' He just stared at the ground, not wanting to look at the others. 'She's been gone for years… She'd never go back to you now…" He just sat there and let the voice talk.

* * *

><p><span>Keito<span>

"Mommy… what's wrong?" Keito asked as he ran to catch up to his mother.

"Nothing," she said, clinging to her bag. Her voice cracked, like she was crying. What happened at the park?

"Mommy… slow down," Keito said as he stopped to take a breather, but it was short lived since his mother kept going. He then ran after her again.

Once they got to the apartment, Meiko went straight to her room. She didn't take her shoes off or drop her bag by the door. Keito frowned. He removed his shoes like he always did and headed to his mother's room. Before he even took a step through the door, he could hear her sobs.

"Mommy?" he said quietly as he peek his head through. She was knelt down at the foot of her bed, her face buried in her arms. Her shoulders moved with every sob that escaped her mouth. He walked up to her and started to rub her back. He didn't know what to do or say. The rubbing seemed to help a little, his mother's sobbing became less and less then it was before. He smiled up at her when she finally sat up. Her face was all red and her eyes were darker, but he didn't care. She had stopped crying.

"Hi mommy!" he said cheerfully.

"Hey," Meiko said, wiping her eyes. "Keito, mommy need to lay down, okay?"

Kaito nodded as he left his mother's room. He didn't know what to do for his mother. He stood outside her room and started thinking. He remembered the book she left behind at the park. That would be perfect if he could go get it for her. He then turned on the TV, put his shoes on and headed out the door.

He was lucky the park was so close to the apartment building he lived in. The screaming woman weren't there. He was happy about that. He didn't like crazy screaming people. He saw the book and smiled. It was still there. He picked it up and pressed it against his chest. "Now mommy will be happy again!"

As he left the park, he looked across the street at Gumi's café. 'Maybe she'll really be happy if I bring her a dessert too!' he thought as he crossed the street. He smiled when he opened the door and the bell rang.

"Wel- hm?" Gumi said as she looked at Keito. "Keito? Where's your mother?"

"She wasn't feeling good," Keito said as he walked up to the counter. "I was hoping to bring her back something."

"Oh, how sweet!" Gumi said, smiling. "Stay right here."

Keito nodded as he watched Gumi disappear into the kitchen. Keito then looked around. He noticed a few new people in the shop. A pair of blonde twins, a man with glasses and brown hair and a woman with teal pigtails.

"Here you go, Keito," Gumi said handing him a small bag.  
>"Thank you Gumi!" he said as he takes the bag and heads towards the door. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and bumps into a tall man with… blue hair?<p>

"I'm sorry," Keito said.

"Where's your mother?" the man asked, frowning.

"At home."

"You're here alone? That's not right." The man knelt down and patted Keito's head. How about I take you home?"

"Okay!"


	4. Chapter 3

Meito

Meiko didn't hear her son leave the apartment. She could hear his favorite show on, so she assumed he was watching that. She lay on the bed, her heart feeling a mix between joy and pain. He looked so different and yet the same. His clothes, his scarf, even the way his hair laid on his head, but his eyes, even though they were the same shade of blue, were different. She couldn't help but think he was lifeless. That the Kaito she knew died a long time ago. How could that be? Did Miku hurt him or did… She shook her head. He hurt her. He deserved what he got.

She sat up shaking her head. He was the last thing she wanted on her mind. She had something else to live for. Well, someone else. He was her everything and nothing could change that. Not even the appearance of HIM.

Meiko smiled as she stood up and walked out or her room. She knew it was getting late and she hadn't started dinner yet.

" Keito, dear, what do you want for dinner?" she asked as she stepped inside the kitchen. When she didn't ge tan answer, she looked over towards the couch. "Keito, are you there?" She walked over to the couch. When she saw that Keito wasn't there, she frowned. She then walked over to his bedroom door and knocked on it gently. When she didn't get a response from that, she quietly opened his door, only to see that he wasn't there either.

"Keito, if you're playing a game, mommy is not very happy," she yelled as she walked back into the living room. "Keito! Come out now!" Meiko then started to panic as she began to search the apartment, calling his name out, but he was gone.

All kinds of thoughts ran into her head. Where was he? Was he taken by a strange person? Was he at a neighbor's place? His shoes weren't at the door where she thought she saw him take them off. She was just about to head out to find him when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said frantically into the phone.

"Hey Meiko," Gumi said from the other side. "Keito hasn't made it back yet?"

"Keito?" Meiko said, confused. "Keito was there? How long ago? Is he okay?"

Gumi giggled a bit before replying. "He's fine! One of my friends is walking him home. He's a good guy, so you don't have to worry~"

"Gumi, you let a strang-" Meiko was cutshort by the dial tone. "Gumi? Gumi!" Meiko's face turned red as she slammed the phone on its base. She stared at it for a while before she heard a small tapping noise from the door.

* * *

><p><span>Kaito<span>

Kaito was slightly amused with the kid he was walking with.

"My mommy us the prettiest, nicest, most caring woman ever in the whole wide world!" Kaito sighed. It was like that since they left the café. He was beginning to regret his offer to taking Keito home.

"Hey Keito, does your mother know you're out here by yourself?" Kaito asked, shifting Keito's bag from hand to the other.

"Uh…" Keito said, putting his hands behind his head. "Nope… Mommy was really sad when we got home today. She cried for a long time… I wanted to make her happy by getting her book she left at the park and with the dessert… Oh look! There's the apartment building!"

Kaito sighed again. He watched as the boy ran ahead. He liked him, but he was a bit on the hyper side. He also couldn't help but laugh too. The kid was just like him before…

Kaito frowned. He didn't want to think about that right now. He already hurt himself earlier that day, seeing that woman. He was tired of hurting. Maybe he should try to get over her, but could he? He had loved her for so long, could he run away from it and try to start over all again?

"Hey mister, you're too slow!" Keito said as he looked down from the third floor. Kaito looked up at the boy and tilted his head. Kaito didn't tell Keito his name? Now this was odd. He shook his head as he took a step up the staircase. He wondered how interesting it would be to get groceries up so many flights of stairs or if there were an elevator there. Once he got to the third floor, he looked out towards the horizon. It was a nice view. He thought about how nice at the top.

He looked around for Keito. He frowned when he didn't see him. Kaito assumed he went up further and was about to take a step up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Keito!" he heard. He turned his head and noticed one of the doors was open wide. "Keito, I was so worried about you! Don't ever do that again!"

Kaito couldn't move. He felt like he was frozen in place and time. He didn't believe what he was hearing with his own two ears. 'No! Not again! Why do I keep hurting myself?' he thinks as he takes a heavy step to the open door. He tells himself it's not her with each step. He closed his eyes and smiled as he entered the door way.

"Hi…" he said as he slowly opens them. He stared at her. He was really looking at her, but why now? "Mei-chan...?" he spoke quietly. He was afraid to blink. If he blinked, would she still be there?

"Katio…"

"Mei-chan… it is you…this time…." Kaito said as he gulped. He took a few steps inside the small room. He had so much he wanted to say and ask. He didn't know where to start. Everything made him so dizzy that he ended up blacking out and falling onto the floor.

* * *

><p><span>Keito<span>

"KAITO!" Keito just stood there as his mother got up from hugging him to shaking the guy that brought him home. 'Keito, go into the kitchen. Get the big bowl and fill it up with water."

Keito nodded as he went into the kitchen. He stood up on a chair to get the bowl and to have access to the sink. He turned around as his mother lifted Kaito up and was heading towards the hall, most likely to her bedroom. He wondered why she didn't just take him to the couch, which was closer. He shrugged as he faced towards the sink and turn off the water before it got too full for him to carry. By the time he had got off the chair and to his mother's room, Kaito was already in her bed. His jacket and scarf were placed neatly on a chair near the bed. His skin tight, dark blue shirt revealed just how thin he really was. Keito stood there and watched his mother look at Kaito, her face full of sadness.

"Mommy…" Keito said as he felt himself loosing grip on the bowl full of water. Meiko looked up at him and quickly went over to him. She smiled as she took the bowl and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Keito, get mommy a wash cloth please?"

Keito smiled back to his mother and ran off to the bathroom. He wondered how his mom knew the guy. He climbed up on his stool he used to get to the sink and drug out a thick washcloth from the cupboard. He jumped off the stool and walked back into the bedroom.

Once in Meiko's room, Keito runs over and places the cloth into the water. He then looks up at his mother who seemed to be staring at Kaito. He smiles as hetakes her hand. "Mommy, how do you know him?"

"It's a long story," Meiko answered. She took the cloth, wrung it out and placed the damp cloth on Kaito's forehead. She then stood up.

"How long a story?" Keito asked as he followed her into the kitchen. He sat in a chair as his mother started getting out ingredients for one of his favorite dishes.

"You wouldn't understand…" Meiko said, turning away from her chopping to face her son. "You're too young to comprehend…"

Keito tilted his head to the side, giving his mother a confused look. "But… you always told me things before…"

Meiko sighed as she continued chopping her onion and started frying the meat. Keito waited quietly for a response.

"Kaito is…" Meiko hesitated. "He's your father, Keito…"


	5. Chapter 4

Meiko

Meiko didn't turn to see her son. She just continued to cook. She didn't want to explain to him why he had a father and she didn't tell Keito about him. In truth, she was overjoyed to see Kaito. She hadn't seen him in five years. Tears ran down her face as the memories flooded her mind.

"Mommy…" Meiko heard Keito's soft and concerned voice from behind her.

"Don't worry," she said as she finished chopping the onion. "It's just the onion. Why don't you go play in your room or watch TV." She wiped her face the moment she heard the TV flip on again. How was she going to explain this to Kaito? More so to Keito? Could she really keep Keito away from his father now that Keito knows about Kaito? She couldn't really see them as a family after that night with Miku. So how was this going to work now? "Just when… things were finally calming down…" Meiko said to herself as she began getting the meat up.

After dinner was done and cooked, she went to set the table. She debated in her head whether she should check on Kaito or not. Was he still passes out or lying there awake? In all honesty, she was afraid to see him, but she knew she had to go in there and check on him. She sighed when she finally made a plate for Keito and one for Kaito.

'Keito, dinner if ready," Meiko said as she put his plate on the table. "I'll be right back, so eat without me…" She smiled when she saw Keito at the table eating before she entered the hall. She hesitated once she got to her door. 'Come on Meiko… it's only Kaito… Why are you acting this way?' she thinks as she opens the door and peeks inside. He was still out. She cautiously walks over to the bedside and placed the plate of food on the table next to the bowl of water. She takes the cloth and put it in the water again. She had imagined something similar to this once. She had found him passed out. She would be putting the cloth on his forehead. Then out of the blue, he would gently grab her hand, pull her close to him and just hold her. She blushed when she thought about that. After all that time, she still had those kinds of thoughts. 'It would never be like that…' she thinks as she wrung out the cloth and put it back on his head. 'Not ever again…' She was just about to get up and take the plate with her when she heard a strange noise coming from Kaito. She looks at him, worry in her eyes as she sits back down next to him on her bed.

"Kaito?"

* * *

><p><span>Kaito<span>

'Where… where am I?' Kaito asked to himself. He was in a dark place. A place he hadn't been able to get out of for a long time. 'Oh… this place… but…. I thought I…. was it a dream?' He stares into the darkness. That's all he can do to prevent the images to appear. He's seen the scene so many times that he can see them when he's awake.

"Kaito?"

When he hears this, he starts to see a bright light from right in front of him. 'That light… what is it?' He stands up. He didn't know he was sitting in such a dark and painful place. 'Is… is she there… in that light? Have I… truly found her after all this time?' He begins walking towards the light, leaving the darkness and pain behind him, but once he starts go towards the light, the light seemed to move along with it. 'No… don't leave me again… Please.'

"Kaito?"

Kaito's eyes begin to open slowly. He groans a bit as he looks around. The theme of the room was familiar to him, like he had seen it in a dream. He could smell food and felt something cool and wet on his forehead.

"Oh thank goodness… I was worried you'd never wake up…" He looks over to who was speaking to him. His eyes widen when he saw Meiko there, sitting beside him. He could see the worry in her eyes. "Are you hungry? I brought you something to eat." He was absolutely speechless. She turned her head away from him and began to stand up. 'No…' he thinks as he reaches for her. He grabs her arm to stop her from walking away. 'It's real? She's really here with me?' Meiko looks back at him, surprise all over her face. "Kaito…"

"Mei-chan…" Kaito started as he reluctantly let go of her arm. "Am I…dreaming? Are you…really there?" He's not looking at her as he said this. He then get a hit on the head. 'Ow, hey what was that for?"

Meiko smiled a bit. "You asked if you were dreaming… remember?" Kaito looked at her and smiled as he started to laugh.

* * *

><p><span>Keito<span>

Keito was already eating when his mother and now his father comes into view. They were both smiling, which made him smile. It was the first time all day that his mother smiled like that. Was it because she was with his father? Why didn't he know about him before now?

"Mommy, I waited on you!" he said as he looked up at her as she walked to sit in a chair. Kaito had brought his plate in with him and sat across from her and Keito. Keito just looked at him. He now knew where he got his weird hair color from and his eyes.

"Kaito," he heard his mother say. Keito looked at her just as Kaito did. Her face looked pained and torn. "As you know, this is Keito… He's… your son." Keito looked at Kaito, who was just staring at him. Keito didn't know what exactly to say or ask. He just looked at his mother who was looking at her plate.

"He's… my son?" Kaito asked. Keito looked at him and noticed his face was covered under his hair. 'He didn't know about me… just like I didn't know about him…' Keito thought as he too looked at his half eaten plate of food. He then looked up when he heard Kaito get up. Kaito knelt down next to Keito to look at him eye to eye. He then put his hand on Keito's head and smiled at him. Keito blinked a few times and timidly smiled back at him. He had a dad now. He wondered what exactly was going to happen from now on.

"Yes…" Meiko said, her voice filled with some kind of emotion that Keito didn't understand. He wasn't looking at his mother at that moment, so he didn't see her face as she spoke.

"Now that I know, I want to spend time with him… if that's okay," Kaito said as he looked up at Meiko and smiled at her. He then looked at Keito. "What do you say? Would you like to spend time with me?"

Keito looked at his mother who just smiled at him. He then looked at Kaito. He had never had a father before. He had always wandered about him. "I would very much like that!" he exclaimed excitement in his eyes as he spoke. Kaito smiled at the small boy and hugged him. Keito blinked a few times, not knowing that to do. He hugged him back and then got the greatest idea ever. He was going to get his parents back together. He just needed a little help from a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry for the lllooooonnnnngggggg wait, but the next chapter is finally here! Enjoy and review please! -ShadowDagger-<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Meiko

Meiko couldn't help but smile as she watched Kaito and Keito together. It was like she had pictured they would be if she hadn't ran away. She was even more surprised that Kaito wanted to be in Keito's life. She was wrong for hiding this from him and she felt a bit guilty. How could she have done something like this? Everyone was eating and Kaito looked so happy. It made Meiko just smile at him. For a moment, she felt like they were a real family.

"It's getting late," kaito said. Meiko hadn't noticed he was lookting at the clock in the kitchen that hung just over the sink. In truth, she didn't want him to leave. She had just gotten him back. She felt… sad. "I'll come back real soon, so don't you worry! Miku and the others… they'll be worried if I don't come back."

Meiko's expression soon changed. He remembered why she left in the first place. It was because of Miku… in Kaito's bed… the day she found out she was pregnant. The thought almost brought tears to her eyes when she thought about it. 'No! He must not see me like that! Please… just leave,' she thought as she looked away. She looked as if she was in a faraway place with the distant look on her face.

"If you must…" she said, not looking at him. She just grabbed the plates and began to do the dishes. She didn't know what she was going to do, 'Damn it… why did he have to show up now? Why? What did I do to deserve this?'

"I'll walk you out, Papa!" she heard Keito say, in a joyful manner. She couldn't take that away from him. He needed a father in his life. She would endure it for her son's sake. She didn't turn to face him when he left. She just put the leftovers away and continued to clean. She wouldn't have a restful night's sleep tonight. Not with what just happened. She heard Kaito and Keito talk a little more, heard Kaito say "be good for your mother" and the door close. She couldn't hold it in anymore. The tears began to stream down her cheeks once more. 'Why… why am I still in love with him? Why are all these feelings still there?' She wept quietly to herself, ensuring her son that she was okay and that it was time for him to take his bath and go to bed.

Once the dishes were done and Keito fast sleep in bed, Meiko went through some of her old photo albums and records. She missed the life she had before she left. She wasn't as popular as Miku or Luka was, but she still loved what she did. She was surprised when she read that even Miku's ratings went down after Meiko had left. Which that was just fine with deserved whatever she got for what she did. Sighing again, she dumped the photo albums and records back into the box and kicked it under her bed. The last thing she thought of before hse drifted off to sleep was Kaito's surprised face when he found her.

* * *

><p><span>Kaito<span>

Kaito stood outside of Meiko's apartment, not sure if he truly wanted to leave. 'Mei-chan… finally… after all this time… I have truly found you…' he thinks as he stare at the sky. He doesn't know if he wanted to sing or jump or both. He was just so happy and for the first time in years. He finally starts to move reluctantly. He just didn't feel right walking away. Not after finding out he has a son.

"Whoa… I'm a father..." Kaito said to himself once he gets to the ground floor. He never really thought about a parent and him and Meiko only did it once before. "Heh… I guess it's right what they say… It only take one try…" He puts his hands in his pockets and begins to walk towards the café he was at earlier. He knew that it would be closed by then and that his friends would most likely be back at the house they were at. He just needed some time to himself to think about things. He wondered what Keito liked to do, if he liked to sing or what his favorite food was. So many things that he wanted to know, he regretted not asking them before he left.

He noticed that he had stopped walking and was staring at a blackened sky. Things were finally turning around for him. This was great. He knew where Meiko lived and that was all that mattered. He would prove to her that he was faithful to her and only her, even after being apart for five years. He was going to prove that he was the father that Keito would be proud of and get his life back on track.

"Meiko… I'm not going to let you get away from me… not again…" Kaito said as he continued to walk. As he walked, his phone began to ring. He pulled it from his coat pocket and answered. "Hello? Oh, hey Luka. I'm alright. No… No one mugged me… H-Hey! Don't yell at me! I was with Meiko!" There was a long paused from the other end. "Yes… I found her… Luka… I found Meiko… and just when I was about to give up… There she was… No, I'm serious! It really was here! Don't be so mean Lu-chan! Well… I do need a ride… could you pick me up from that café we were at earlier? Thanks so much Luka. Bye." He closed his phone and leaned against the wall. Nothing could ruin this for him, not even Luka's yelling at him for making everyone worry. It wasn't twenty minutes later a black car pulled up in front of the café. Luka gets out and just stares at Kaito and his goofy smile on his face.

"You… You really did find her," Luka said, smiling back at him. "I'm relieved. You were so depressed for so long. Now get inside so we can get home."

Kaito smiled and got inside the vehicle, but before they even made it to the house, he was already fast asleep. His little adventure that day left him exhausted. He slept with a smile on his face as he dreamt about the love of his life.

* * *

><p><span>Keito<span>

"Please Gumi?" Keito begged as he sat at the counter. It was the next day and he needed help getting his parents back together, but he didn't know what to do. He hated to see his mother so sad and he figured that if his dad was the cause of it, his dad could make his mother happy as well.

"Keito… Do you know the story of your mom and dad?" Gumi asked as she sighed. She knew it wouldn't be easy to get them back together. It would be hard work and she wasn't so sure if Keito was up for the job.

"I know that he hurt her… but I still want to try!" Keito said, determination in his voice. "I like my dad! HE's a nice guy when I met him. Something must have been wrong when momma left him, but I saw that he was a good guy! I just have to try! Please Gumi! You just have to help me!"

Gumi smiled and got real close to him. "Well then, since you're so determined, I would love to help!" She giggled and then tapped her chin with her finger. "We need to set them up at a romantic spot. So they can talk about what happened. That's the first step in getting them alone."

"I heard that dad was having a concert this weekend! Maybe we can get mom a ticket?" KEito chimed in, happy as ever. Gumi patted the boy on the head and just smiled.

"But why should we by her a ticket when he can give her one?" Gumi's eyes widened and the smile on her face got bigger. "That gives me an idea! Keito, stay here while I make a call." She dashes off into the bathroom in such a rush, Keito just sits there with a dumbfound look on his face,

He waited for Gumi to return from her phone call in the bathroom. Why were girls so strange as to talk on the phone in the bathroom? He didn't understand girls at all, but why would he? He was only five after all. After about thirty more minutes, later, Gumi finally comes out of the bathroom with a triumphant smile on her face.

"I have put plan A into action!" Gumi said happily. "Your dad is going to go by the café and give you mom a ticket to the concert this weekend. So you'll be at the café this weekend, but that's okay. We can plan more dates for your parents!"

Keito smiled in amazement. "How did you do that Gumi?" Gumi just patted the small child's head and sat on the couch to watch some TV until Meiko came home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Finally got out of writer's block. Hoped you enjoyed this! -Shadowdagger-<strong>


End file.
